The Making of a Naruto Movie
by XxAsamiUzumakixX
Summary: All good movies have to have there basic component love, explosion, randomness, perverts, men in sheep costumes and a crazy girl who would kill for cotton candy and that's exactly what this movie has and much, much more.


**The Cast of Naruto all come together to make a movie along with me, Asami, there will be EXTREME OCCNESS ****Yaoi, slightly mentioned Yuri and perverseness.**..Naruto: YAY were making a movie. Sasuke: Shut up Naruto. Naruto:but Sasuke. Sasuke: I said shut up dobe. Tobi: Tobi loves movies. Hope you enjoy.  


**Disclaimers- Luna: Asami why you no own Naruto.**

**Asami: Because I don't **

**Voltermord: No, No, No that won't do… bring out**

**Hello Kitty**

**Asami & Luna: NOOOOOOO!**

* * *

_Take 1_

Naruto: You can't handle the truth

Sasuke: It's true that I can't handle the truth but me confessing I can't must mean I can so you saying I can't handle the truth is a lie so that means you can't handle the truth.

Naruto: o_O… What?!

Sasuke: Exactly.

Naruto:…you are just-

Sasuke: Yes, Yes I am

Naruto: You don't even-

Sasuke:Very true

Asami: Ok I have no idea what you just said but I swear if this continues. I will force you to eat tomatoes.

Naruto: NOOO, NOT THE TOMATOES.

Sasuke: Mmmh, tomatoes

Asami: … Never mind just never mind

_Take 2: love scene_

Sasuke: Naru-chaaaaann

Naruto: Don't call me that.

Sasuke: but Naru-chaaaa-

Naruto: Sasuke stop calling me that

Sasuke: (deep breath) Naru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto: Ugh stop

Sasuke:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn

Naruto: Are you done.

Sasuke: (nods like a 3 year old) yes.

Naruto: What's wrong with you?

Sasuke: I'm horny you silly idiot you

Naruto: o.O. You're what

Sasuke: I said I'm horny you silly little goose you.

Naruto: Well what do you want me to do about it?

Sasuke: (Stares at Naruto while licking lips)

Naruto: Hell no do you have any idea where we are.

Sasuke: Yes (Jumps on Naru)

Asami: W-What Th-that not in the script.

Sasuke: I don't care

Asami: Sasuke don't you- STOP TAKING OFF NARUTO PANTS.

Naruto: Ahh, h-help

Asami: STOP SUCKING NARUTO'S NECK

Naruto: Ahh, Sasuke, WAA, T-this i-is molestation

Sasuke: You know me, I l-love to m-molest you

Asami: (Mega Nosebleed) C-cut n-next s-scene

Naruto: Ahh, Sasuke, harder…faster

Sasuke: You don't have to tell me.

Asami: (drool, drool super-mega nosebleed) does anyone have a tissue.

_Take 3_

Ino: Hey forehead

Sakura: Hello Ino-pig

(4 seconds of silence)

Sakura: Oh Ino

Ino: Oh Sakura

(Flowers, hearts and romantic music as they run in slow motion to each other)

Asami: Send out the mutant pig. Tonton… ATTACK!

_Take 4_

Jiraiya: (Pervy smile and giggle)

He's peeping through the window of Sakura's bedroom, she's having a slumber party

Jiraiya: hehe Research (write in book)

Asami: (Sneaks up behind Jiraiya, frying pan in hand)

Jiraiya: Research

Asami: (hits him with frying pan)

Jiraiya: Resear-

Asami: (hits again)

Jiraiya: Resea-

Asami: (hits again)

Jiraiya: Re-

Asami: (hits again)

Jiraiya: R-

Asami: (Hits AGAIN) God he's persistent

Jiraiya:REEESSSEEEAAAARRRRRCCCHHH!

Asami: AAAAHHHHH A ZOMBIE!

**[A.N I know it wasn't that funny but I tried man so be happy]**

_Take 5: Rock lee scene_

Gai Sensei: Lee

Lee: Gai Sensei

Gai Sensei: Lee

Lee: Gai Sensei

Gai Sensei: Lee

Lee: Gai sensei

(Ocean view Sunset with romantic music running to each other slow motion with flowers falling out from who know where)

They Kiss and hug **(A.N. sorry!)**

Asami: Ready… Aim… FIRE THE MISSILES.

_Take 6_

Shikamaru: The studio is being reconstructed due to unknown cause *cough, cough* Asami *cough*

Asami: It wasn't my fault

Neji: Oh really who fires missiles INDOORS.

Asami: hehehe… umm…Dora!

Shikamaru & Neji: (face palms)

Gai Sensei: Lee

Lee: Gai Sensei

Asami: You're still alive. Fire the missiles.

TenTen: We're out of missiles

Asami: Oh… Ok then…FIRE THE BAZOOKAS!

_Take 7_

Sasori: Finally I was getting annoyed of waiting for this piece of shit building to be reconstructed.

Deidara: I agree Sasori my man. un

Asami: Stop with your sex talk and act already.

Sasori & Deidara: THAT WAS NOT SEX TALK!

Asami: SILENCE! I said ACT!

Sasori and Deidara: fine!

Sasori: Oh where oh where has my blonde Barbie gone oh where oh where can he be? With his retarded idea of what is art oh where oh where can he be.

Deidara: (He's now dress in a sheep costume). I'm here Saso-kun.

Asami: (Sadistic smile) Revenge.

(Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Pein are hiding in a bush taking pictures and singing 'take me to a gay bar')

Flashback

Asami: Cotton Candy, Cotton Candy, Cotton CAAANNNDYYY!

Kakashi: Asami can you come here for a sec

Asami: Uum (looks at cotton candy, looks at Kakashi, looks back a cotton candy) Deidara can you hold this for me. Sasori can you make sure shore that Dei-kun doesn't eat any.

Asami: (leaves to talk with Kakashi)

*****Time Skip*****

Sasori and Deidara: (finished eating Asami's cotton candy) Hide the evidence. But where. (Throws cotton candy holder somewhere random)

Asami: Hi Saso-WHERE'S MY COTTON CANDYYYY!

Saso and Dei: (they are shaking) what cotton candy.

Asami: THE ONE I GAVE YOU TO HOLD!

Sasori and Deidara: You gave us nothing to hold (walks away)

Deidara: thank god she didn't kill us, un

Sasori: Yeah unlike you I actually value my life but you do know she's getting revenge right.

(They shiver and start running)

Asami: WTF, YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE.

End of flash back

Asami: First rule about me NEVER steal my cotton candy. Second rule… I always get my revenge one way or another

Tobi: I hate all of you… Go to hell.

Deidara: Uum …Tobi is that you

Tobi: Of course it me. Who else would it be Barbie?

Sasori: Hey, don't talk too him like that, only I can talk to him like that.

Zetsu: (comes out of the side of a tree) he hasn't had his daily supply of …Gai and Lee's special medicine.

(Zetsu hands the medicine to Tobi, he drinks it)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, Tobi wants' to dance around like a chicken. Tobi want to see Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai make out.

Everyone in the room: What the F*** Tobi

Konan: Yeah…Tobi's back (face palms)

Kakuzu: Gai and lees special medicine is not liable for any allergic reaction including blindness, hard-ons, extreme need to run around and dance like a chicken, hyper activeness, obsessive green jumpsuit wearing disorder or sake cravings. Have a nice day. Gai and Lee limited…Happy I said it now where's my money.

Gai Sensei: We were a hit

Lee: YOSH Gai Sensei!

Asami: God dammit- Zabuza give me your machete

Zabuza: But-

Asami: (death glare)

Zabuza: here.

Asami: DIE Gai and Lee DIE.

_Take 8_

Asami: (Blood dripping from machete)

Gaara: BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!  
Asami: AAAAAHHHHHHH.

_Take 9_

Chouji: Potato chips, Potato chip, POTATO CHIPS!

Asami: I'm sorry Chouji.

Chouji: Get your ass back here

Asami: I said I'm sorry

Chouji: Sorry won't help you for stealing my last potato chip and calling me fat…FAT!

Asami: SOMEONE HELP ME THEIR A CRAZY DERANGE FAT MAN AFTER ME.

Chouji: AAAAAH. You said it again.

Asami: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPP MEEEEE!

_Take 10_

Naruto: take has been Uum put on hold because of 'technical difficulties'

Asami: CALL THE POL-

Sasuke: Shut up

Chouji: I run this studio know. Mwahahahahahaha.

Everyone in the room: Yes master.

* * *

**ThE eNd**

**Note from Author: I am not liable for abdominal pains you get from laughter. I am not required to pay your dry- cleaning bill when you pee yourself. If you dare to make any charges/ lawsuits against me, I will send my mutant bunnies which I raised, after you. They also work in the Mafia for those of you who did not know. I also have my Yaoi/weirdo/narutard/sicko national ID. Thank you and have a nice day. **

_**Asami LMD.**_


End file.
